Of Loose Ends
by LaceyLivesInLaLaLand
Summary: ;-; read footnote, tate x oc , possible ben x oc & moira x oc family ship, loose ends from at least 4 of the 5 seasons tied with my own original twists and turns and characters, two of them. ;-; The house has sat empty for almost 6 years by now when it's discovered that only the descendants of the maid, Moira, are alive and well.. what will happen when loose ends start to tie sorta
1. Chapter 1

"This house is a… It's a real dump, that's what it is… and we inherited this place? Did your ancestors like… Hate us?" Kate asked as she slid sunglasses up into her long auburn hair, glancing up at the aging and ancient house, lips pursed, arms folded over her chest. Her mother looked over at her and sighing, she pointed out quietly, "Katherine Moira O'Hara, don't start, okay? And it wasn't exactly our ancestors.. Apparently, there was no one left alive in the actual family who owned the place.. We were related to the maid, your grandmother Moira.."

"Huh?" Katherine gave a bemused pout as she fixed hazel eyes on her mother and asked, "Explain all that to me again, Momma? Because I thought Moira gave Daddy up for adoption? And he'd never seen her before.. But you named me after her, kinda, because my hair was red and I kinda looked like one of her baby pictures? How the hell did we wind up with the house?"

"I just told you, chere.. We got the house because none of the descendants of the people who actually owned the place are still alive. It was either us or tear the place down… And it was a free roof over our heads, a new place for Mommy to try her luck at her dreams."

"Mother, get real.. You're 33. You haven't hit the big screen yet, you're not going to." the 17 year old sighed and shook her head.. Her mother had always been the one with her head in the clouds.. And a bit of a con artist too..

"If Demi Moore can, then so can I."

"Guess you better start finding a rich husband, yeah?" Katherine quipped, grabbing her bags from the trunk of her car. She sniffed the air.. The smell of old and decay filled her nose and she wrinkled it, disapprovingly. But underneath all of that, the smell of salt water.. Katherine smiled a little, the scent bringing back memories of the last family vacation before her father passed away… They'd went to a beach in Mobile, rented a little beach house, the whole 9 yards… For a while, it was like her father was healthy again, like the cancer wasn't silently killing him from the inside.

Katherine had loved the beach.

Now they were living no less than 10 minutes from it. She couldn't wait to get out there, let the sand get between her toes, the water lap at her feet..

She was drawn out of her daydreaming when she saw the curtain in the upstairs window moving a little bit. She blinked, bit down on her lower lip and focused again, her hand trailing through her long and bright auburn hair. "M-Mom?"

"What's up, chere?"

"There's someone upstairs.. I just…"

"Sweetie, it's an old house.. Maybe the realtor left a window open or something to let the house air out for us.." Kate's mother explained as Kate bit her lower lip and scowled up at the windows in the turret.

"Airing out this shit hole my ass.. The place needs a damned exorcism." the auburn haired teenager mused to herself as she picked up her bags again and resumed her trudge into the house at a slow pace. She felt it, even then.. There was a dark cloud of doom hanging over this damned house..

The door slammed in her wake and Moira watched speechless as the curvy teenage girl spun around in the foyer, arms open wide, giggling. The small smile crept into the woman's face but it was quickly replaced by a frown when she looked to her left and saw that Tate was standing there…. And Tate was watching.

"You're to leave my family alone." Moira told him calmly as she shoved past him, pausing to ask, "Who let you into the main house anyhow? I thought you were banished."

"Go clean, woman. Make yourself useful." Tate snapped back, his eyes focused on the red head with legs that didn't quit as she poked around on the floor below. He rubbed his chin and then grumbled as he turned, made his way back down to his basement.

Across the road, Constance Langdon watched in horror as another family moved into the portal to hell she used to call home.. If she were a truly caring person, she'd go over now, tell them to get the hell out of dodge.. But she wasn't, really.

From her right, Billie, her psychic friend nudged her and said with a smile, "This one… There's an energy about her.. I think we might be able to use that.. I think she might be the one to bring your son back…"

"Doubtful… But I'll try anything once… She better be one hell of a lot stronger than that Violet he was so fond of." Constance stubbed out the cigarette using the toe of a pair of her best heels.. "Perhaps I'll walk over.. Let Michael and Addie meet their new neighbors."

"It might not be wise… Letting the boy meet her.. Remember the sitter down in Virginia?"

" Tomato, Tomatoe, woman.. My grandson didn't do anything. He's just a kid." Constance cringed even as the lies left her lips… Never the less, she made her way over, hand poised to knock, but the door flew open instead and the girl with flaming red hair ran out, a woman with striking blonde and wide brown eyes hot on her heels, both screaming, the teenager swearing more than anything in what sounded like Creole.

"Forget the exorcism, momma.. We need pest control.. Somethin."

"I've never… seen that many dead animals in one place.. And that one… It looked like a fresh kill!" the blonde adult spoke to her red haired daughter.

" I'm not blind, momma.. I saw it too." Kate bent, throwing up. From nearby, Constance spoke up, stepping out into view. "Vagrants were occupyin the place.. If it hadn't been for the realtor getting the cops up here, they'd have kept right on taking up residence.. If I were you two, I'd be real careful."

Kate's eyes fixed on the older blonde woman and the little boy with a curly mane of dark hair ran over, grabbing Kate's bare legs in a hug. "I like you."

"Hey, kiddo! You're a real cutie." Kate bent so that she could look the boy in his golden brown eyes. If she hadn't, she might not have ever gotten chills on a 100+ degree day, she mused to herself.. The boy's eyes were like golden brown voids.. They were empty, cold even.. It sent a chill down her body. But she forced herself to smile, regardless, and looked up at Constance as she said aloud, "If you ever need a baby sitter…"

"I actually might take you up on that, girl.. My daughter, she's special needs.. Didn't feel like coming over today.. But sooner or later, you'll meet her too."

Eloise Mars- O'Hara stepped forward and extended her hand, giving the other woman a smile that was wary but warm. "Eloise O'Hara.. It'll be Mars again soon enough. My husband passed last fall. I'm pretty sure I'll get more casting calls and audition call backs if I go back to usin my maiden name.. Much as I hate to, Jacques was the only family I had.."

The last name sent a chill down the spine of Constance Langdon, and then she looked closer at the teenage girl with the flaming red hair as the realization of just who the girl was a descendant of washed over her with shocking clarity.

The teenage girl looked like an almost mirror image of what Moira had back then, back when she'd bewitched Constance's husband right into bed with her… The thought threw Constance for a moment but she countered by fixing her gaze on the strikingly beautiful blonde mother of the little teenage vixen instead.. "Is that one a model?"

"She has no interest in it. I've tried a thousand times to get her to at least consider it, if I'd been blessed with her looks.." Eloise told the woman, brow raised at the peculiar way Constance was acting. She put it off, watching Kate disappear into the house, holding the little boy with the wild mane of light brown curls. "She's always loved kids… I couldn't have another child.. I had to think about what it would do to my body… And my husband was sickly…"

Constance nodded as she watched the girl and her grandson disappearing into the house, the door shutting behind them. Was it smart, she wondered, letting Michael be alone with the girl?

He hadn't taken to anyone like that before, though, normally, he treated the help like shit.. And then he'd get angry with them and Constance was bathing him in bleach, cleaning the house out with the stuff.

Moira stood in the kitchen watching her granddaughter with the little boy, the way the girl moved around the kitchen, grabbing what appeared to be the makings for a sandwich and an apple. She sat the little boy on the counter carefully and the little boy's eyes widened at the size of the sandwich.

"There you go, little man."

"It so big."

"Because, little man, the Kate is starving.. Last stop for food was about 6 hours ago… What's your name?"

"Michael. What Kate stand for?"

"Katherine.. My name is Katherine Moira O'Hara." the words bought a smile to Moira's face as she watched the two in the kitchen together, mostly fearful for her grandchild's safety… So her son had gotten into a good home… he had grown, become a father and a husband…

"That sound like a old person." Michael mused as he ate his food and studied the girl… He'd rather be eating her, but… His grandma and that weird lady she lived with… They thought that maybe this girl could one day be his mommy… And that maybe she had some kind of magic that would bring his daddy back to life.. That they could be a family.

He hoped so.. He hated sneaking over, playing with the animals in the basement and trying to get his daddy to notice him… It made him sad.. Maybe if his daddy were a living person… Maybe then his daddy would KNOW him.

Or at the very least try to get to know him.

"Oh yeah? Well I was named after my grandmother and a great grandmother.. And my grandmother was one sexy and sassy lady from the little bit I've found about her online, kid. So I guess I'm proud." Kate mused, giving giggles and leaning in, wiping mayonnaise off the little boy's nose. "Tummy not growling now, little man?"

"All better.. Thank you."

"Uh uh, wait, little man…" Kate dug around in her insulated lunch bag and produced a green apple.. "Better for you than candy.. " she mused as she also pulled out a Yoo Hoo and after shaking it, she twisted off the top and held it out.. "And chocolate milk."

"Thank you!" the little boy shouted as he ran out the door again, showing his 'treats' to his grandmother as he whispered quietly, "I hope your friend right about her."

"We'll see, Michael. Grandmother makes no promises."

In the house, Bryan Adams played from a docked Iphone with a bright pink and leopard print lifeproof case and Kate hummed along, moving around all the boxes in the room she'd chosen to be her own a few days before, when her mother showed her the photos of the house online.. The movers had come, they'd set up most of her furniture.. Now all she had to do was unpack.

Tate watched from the bathroom door way in disdain as at least half of his posters came down. The poster of Kurt Cobain stayed, but the red head moved it to the spot above her bed, next to a cork board full of photographs and a display case showing ribbons and trophies and what looked like 3 belts you'd earn in Karate.

His eyes darted around the fresh coat of dark gray paint on the walls, settling on the iron bedframe and the red and black comforter set on the mattresses on the bedframe, then lingering on the overstuffed closet, the stuffed animals - mostly zebras he cringed at the thought, and the other girly things taking up his personal space now.

With nothing better to do because she couldn't see him yet, he took to nosing through her clothes, eyes widening at some of the outfits and all the skin they possibly showed, at heels that looked like they'd probably thrown her down and be the cause of a broken neck… And then, in the bottom corner of the closet near an UGG box and nestled inside of a tall Victoria Secret bag, he saw it…

What was a girl like her doing with a Ouija board, black candles, what looked like a very old black leatherbound book and quite a few other things…

He cast a glance at her to find her sprawled across the daybed reading some stupid magazine while listening to the shitty excuse for music playing on her phone that sat on top of an almost overfilled white vanity table.

"You a witch or somethin, Blaze?" he wondered to himself just as Kate got the chills and it felt like the room's temperature dropped a good 20 degrees all of the sudden. Kate's hazel eyes darted around and she drew herself into a sitting position, the hair on the back of her neck was literally standing at attention.

When she saw nothing, she shrugged it off but slid off the bed, grabbing her cell phone as she vanished down the stairs.

Tate sat there in the bottom of the closet floor, taking all the items out of the bag, looking at them all.. When he found the text book, opened it, he raised a brow.

"So basically, she goes to a damn school like Hogwarts.. But it's in Louisiana. And this shit is for school… Wow, shit's really changed since I died." he mused to himself as he put all the things back into the bag in almost the exact same order as she'd had them, keeping the leatherbound book out to look through it.

Opening it, he realized that it was sort of her own personal 'spell book'… And that it was also a dream journal… According to one of the entries inside, she'd been having dreams about a guy… She'd drawn a sketch of him and excitedly, Tate turned the page, a photo falling down and out of the journal…

It was the picture they'd ran of him after the shootings.

"Is this chick crazy?"

"She's a witch, Tate.. And she's only interested in you because of her abilities.. The school is teaching her how to harness them, how to grow them and how to use them to succeed in life." Moira spoke from the closet door, looking down at him. "I had similar.. Just never honestly realized it. Get out of my granddaughters room now."

"Or you'll what? Kill me again? We both know you can't."

"Just go, Tate." Moira growled viciously at the sullen teenage boy, her finger pointing to the door of the bedroom.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **OBVIOUSLY, I'M TAKING THE INSISTENT CLAIMS THAT THE PRODUCERS MAKE ABOUT THE SEASONS BEING CONNECTED AND I'M RUNNING WITH THEM IN SORT OF A SPIN OFF / CONTINUATION OF MURDER HOUSE.**

 **PAIRING IS TATE X OC AND POSSIBLY BEN HARMON X OC..**

 **IN THIS, A LOT OF THE ACTUAL EVENTS OF MURDER HOUSE ( AS WELL AS THE OTHER SEASONS I'M USING, BITS OF ALL OF THEM BUT HOTEL BECAUSE I HAVE NOT SEEN IT) ARE KEPT IN CANON AS HAVING HAPPENED..**

 **CHANGES I AM MAKING THOUGH:**

 **VIOLET DIED OFF THE GROUNDS WITH HER MOTHER VIVIAN AND BROTHER JEFFREY.**

 **BEN IS STILL ALIVE.**

 **ADDIE IS STILL ALIVE.**

 **MOIRA GAVE UP A SON NAMED JACQUES FOR ADOPTION SHORTLY BEFORE BEING HIRED BY THE LANGDON FAMILY AS A MAID. JACQUES WAS ADOPTED BY A FAMILY IN LOUISIANA. HE MET THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF ELSA MARS ( WHO ALSO HAD A CHILD TAKEN FROM HER IN GERMANY BEFORE SHE CAME TO THE US) AND THE TWO FELL IN LOVE DESPITE ELOISE BEING A CON WOMAN AND A SELF CENTERED PERSON… JACQUES MADE HER A BETTER PERSON, SO NO, SHE'S NOT A SAINT.. SHE'S VERY MUCH LIKE THE GRANDMOTHER SHE NEVER MET.**

 **ELOISE AND JACQUES HAVE KATHERINE.. THEY NAME HER AFTER JACQUES REAL MOTHER AND HIS ADOPTIVE MOTHER BECAUSE ELOISE WAS RAISED IN THE SYSTEM AND HAD NO FAMILY.**

 **IT'S HINTED THAT MOIRA MIGHT HAVE BEEN A WITCH IN MY STORY.. I CHOSE TO DO THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO TIE IN COVEN IN THAT (ROBICHAUX ACADEMY) IS WHERE KATE ATTENDED SCHOOL PREVIOUSLY.. SO THE OOC CHANGE IM MAKING IS THAT MOIRA IS/WAS A WITCH.. IT'S PART OF HOW SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE DOES WITH HER APPEARANCE… KATE'S ABILITIES ARE MOSTLY OF THE MENTAL NATURE, THOUGH SHE IS QUITE GOOD AT READING PEOPLE, THAT WAS MOSTLY TAUGHT TO HER BY HER MOTHER, WHO PICKED UP DOING CONS AGAIN AFTER JACQUES DIED AND LEFT THEM BROKE AND IN DEBT. ALSO... MYRTLE SNOW IS THE SISTER OF MOIRA O'HARA, BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT? MYRTLE IS OLDER, SHE WAS GIVEN UP FOR ADOPTION BY MOIRA'S MOTHER BECAUSE AT THE TIME, MOLLY O'HARA COULD NOT AFFORD A CHILD AND SHE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A MARRIED MAN AND BACK THEN IT WAS A LITTLE MORE TABOO THAN NOW.**

 **KATE SORT OF PLAYS WITH THE DARK BUT SHE'S PRIMARLY A WHITE MAGIC PERSON… LIKE THE DARK SIDE OF MAGIC FASCINATES HER AND SCARES HER, BUT SHE WILL DABBLE ON OCCASION.**

 **ANY QUESTIONS, GUYS AND DOLLS? IF YOU HAVE THEM, SEND THEM TO MY PRIVATE MESSAGES AND I WILL GLADLY ATTEMPT ANSWERING THEM. THIS IS ME, TYING ALL THE SEASONS TOGETHER … WHILE INSERTING AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER INTO ONE OF MY FAVORITE FANDOMS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother was playing Bee Gees again and the aromatic smell of gumbo drifted from the kitchen. Kate peered in, finding her mother sitting at the kitchen island, pouring herself a glass of wine. Kate groaned internally because judging from the flush of the woman's cheeks to the way she was lazily leaning, Kate could only guess how much of the wine was left in the bottle and how much her mother had consumed. She swore to herself and took a deep breath before stepping into the kitchen fully.

"And there's my pretty girl now." Eloise told the neighbor, Constance as Constance looked up and dead at her, giving a soft laugh as she said, "Your mother was just telling me that you went to some special school for gifted young girls when you two lived back in Louisiana."

"Yeah…" Kate muttered, teeth tugging at her lower lip as she threaded her fingers through her long auburn hair and then asked her mother bluntly, "How much wine have you drank? And where the hell did you get it?"

"From the cellar, chere.. There's a lot of the good stuff down there." Eloise slurred as she stood, stumbling to the stove with the intention of stirring her gumbo. Her gaze drifted out the window and she watched the dark haired male mowing his lawn 3 houses down… Constance had been telling her the man's name was Ben Harmon and he was a therapist, he'd been living in the house for a little while before he and his wife seperated.

The man was sex on two legs.

"Le Mon Dieu." she muttered softly to herself, fanning herself. Kate peered out the windows, snickering a little as her eyes met her mothers. "I'll get the gumbo, momma.. You just sit… before you fall."

"I'm the adult, prettult, pretty girl."

"You're not actin like it currently. Just sit, momma." Kate muttered the words sternly.. She'd been dealing with this behavior from her mother since the passing of her father last fall.. And every day that passed, it got a little worse, a little harder to handle.

"Shouldn't you be out exploring your new town? Making friends your own age?" Eloise questioned her daughter as Kate attempted to get her sitting in one of the leather covered chairs at the long dining table in the next room. Constance watched the girl and shook her head. It was plain to see what was going on and to some degree, she felt sorry for the teenage girl.. But then she'd think about the girl being related to that damn Moira and the pity quickly turned to disgust and spite.

As previously mentioned, Constance Langdon could not be accused of being the warmest or most caring woman on the planet.

"I will, momma.. Later."

"You should. Ge t out and have fun. Stop trying to mother me." Eloise sternly told her daughter, catching hold of the girls wrist as Kate glared at her mother and wrenched her wrist free from her mother's grip.

Her mother had been acting really, really weird lately.

Maybe getting out for a few hours wouldn't be a bad idea, she reasoned to herself as she cut off the stove and then said casually, "I think I'll do that, momma. I think I'll go out and maybe go to the mall and then the beach."

"Remember, pretty girl… Keep those eyes open."

"Mother, we're not doing that here."

"Doing what?" Constance asked, a curious look in her eyes as Kate bit her lower lip and Eloise explained drunkenly, "Trying to find momma a man worthy of seduction, of course.."

Kate stiffened all over and then took a few deep breaths as she avoided the curious gaze of their nosy neighbor. And she found herself wondering why, of all people, her mother had to befriend this woman?

Something about the woman just.. It wasn't right.

Any idiot could clearly see it or sense it. She didn't need her 'abilities' to read this woman loud and crystal clear. She mused to herself that thankfully, this one wasn't one of the undead like the gay couple who came by often lately, Chad and Patrick… Or like the creepy man from her old boarding school in Louisiana.

Or any of the other horrors she'd encountered while there.

"I'm going now, momma." Kate said finally, turning on her heels, leaving the room abruptly. The door was knocked on just as she started to ascend the stairs and she stopped, opening it. The cold all over her body had her staring at the woman with one good eye for a moment… But the red of the woman's hair, the way the woman smiled at her as if she knew her… Kate was confused, the woman was giving off mixed energy.

"Are you the woman the realtor mentioned? The woman who works here as the cleaning lady?" Kate asked, stepping aside to let the woman in out of the rain. Moira could only stare up at her beautiful granddaughter, it took everything in her not to pull her into a hug, to fuss over her, to get her out of this house and away from that mother of hers. Instead, after a few quiet and supremely awkward seconds of staring, she nodded and said quietly, "I am.. Is your mother at home?"

"She is, but.. She's currently drowning her sorrows in vintage wine while talking to that creepy lady from across the road.. I can show you the rooms she wanted cleaned though, if you don't mind me following you around? I'll.. I'll try not to talk so much.." Kate stuttered a little. Something about this woman was familiar and she couldn't help but notice she felt the same way towards her as she felt towards Myrtle Snow, a woman who'd worked with her old school before the coven decided to cast her out by fire.

It had been one of the worst days of her life but if she'd missed it, Fiona Goode would have seen to it that her next few months at the school were hell on Earth, Kate just somehow sensed it. The woman already disliked her because of the closeness Kate had with the headmistress Cordelia and Myrtle.

"Talking is fine, dear.. I could use a bit of company." Moira smiled, the girl smiled back… Their smiles were even alike, Moira mused dumbly to herself as the two started up the stairs together. About halfway up the stairs, Kate groaned when she heard the stereo in her room starting up again by itself. She tensed all over and glared at her closed door. "Just because the fucker is angry that I took down his stupid pictures and painted the walls.. Doesn't mean he has to be an asshole about it and try to make it his personal goal to frighten me every single day."

Moira couldn't stop the growl that came at the thought of Tate doing anything out of the way to her grandchild. Kate studied the woman a second like she wanted to say something, but she kept silent. Moira finally asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can feel them…"

"Feel who?" Moira asked, holding her breath. Kate stopped their walk and said quietly, "It's weird and hard to explain.. The closest explanation I have for it is that I can tell when a place is haunted and sometimes, if the presence is strong enough… I can see it, I can tell you certain things about it.. This guy, his name is Tate.. He's a few months younger than me… He's not a really dark entity but he is dark.. I can't pick up much else about him other than he's mad as hell at me for 'girling up his room' and this is his childish and dumbass way of revenge for it. I do know that he doesn't want to hurt me… If anything, he wants my mother and I to get out.. So we're safe and this house doesn't get us too… Like the gay couple who come to visit momma… And like you, just a few minutes ago at the door." Kate admitted, holding the woman's gaze.

"So you know what I am, dear?"

"I do.. And as long as you're not trying to hurt me or my momma, I'm not going to try and push you out of your home… I promise… I just… It's weird but you look a lot like my grandmother.. And you were thinking a few minutes ago.. About a son?"

"I was, yes."

"How I made you think about him, wonder if you did the right thing when you put him up for adoption… How I remind you of yourself at 16."

Moira nodded again and to her surprise, the girl moved forward warily, her arms going around Moira to pull her into a hug. "If you are who I think you are, you have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you… Or how thankful Daddy was that you made the decision you made, how happy his life was.. If you ever want to know, all you have to do, Grandmother, is ask." Kate said quietly as she stepped out of the hug to look at the older woman who smiled and wiped away at her face, for a moment appearing as her former self, mostly because her own abilities led her to sense that Kate was curious, she wanted to see her as she'd been when she was younger.

"Wow… So you can do things too?"

"I can… didn't find out about it until I got damned to stay here." Moira pushed open the door to the room belonging to Kate's mother and clucked her tongue in dismay.. It looked honestly as if the roles should be reversed, that the red and gray room down the hall should belong to the mother and this tiffany blue and black painted obscenity should belong to the teenage daughter, the messy closet, the wine bottles everywhere.

"I know.. She's just.. Daddy dying really got to her." Kate muttered quietly and Moira concentrated, focusing on the mother's mind for a moment as she said in a pained tone, "No, it didn't.. Sadly, Kate, this is your mother, this is who she really is. She's not sad about your father.. Your father was only in her life until he died.. When he died, it quickly became all about her again."

"I knew… Just makes it easier for me if I pretend I can't feel it radiating off of her in waves with every day that passes." Kate admitted quietly, putting away her mother's clothes, helping the entity cleaning the room currently in mostly quiet contemplation.

Moira broke the silence as she asked, "Are you anxious about starting school?"

"Very.. I've heard some of the girls down the street talking and they're really bitchy.. If the rest of the girls at Westfield are anything like them, I'll be eaten alive… It won't be like Robichaux Academy, that's for sure.."

Moira stopped and turned, taking the girls hand in hers as she said quietly, "I think you'll be fine.. You think I was this strong woman, Kate, because the way I used to be in life was similar to your mother, to that one headmistress Fiona that you envied, to the woman named Myrtle.. I wasn't.. I was really just a scared little girl too. That's what fuelled me to do half the things I did and that's what lead me to be trapped here."

Kate nodded quietly and then admitted, "At the school I went to before Fiona came to my mother and talked her into putting me into Robichaux… The girls liked to pick on me.. I got into fights like every other day because I wouldn't just blend in and take their shit.." laughing a little, shaking her head at herself.

"I think you'd be surprised to know I got it too… I was your age. Developed faster than most girls my own age at the time… and jealousy will make girls do the meanest things." Moira trailed off, putting away the remainder of the clothes.

"And now, I guess we can move to the next room."

"I'm enjoying this, talking to you… Like it's weird, but it's the one time I've actually enjoyed having my abilities."

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **OBVIOUSLY, I'M TAKING THE INSISTENT CLAIMS THAT THE PRODUCERS MAKE ABOUT THE SEASONS BEING CONNECTED AND I'M RUNNING WITH THEM IN SORT OF A SPIN OFF / CONTINUATION OF MURDER HOUSE.**

 **PAIRING IS TATE X OC AND POSSIBLY BEN HARMON X OC..**

 **IN THIS, A LOT OF THE ACTUAL EVENTS OF MURDER HOUSE ( AS WELL AS THE OTHER SEASONS I'M USING, BITS OF ALL OF THEM BUT HOTEL BECAUSE I HAVE NOT SEEN IT) ARE KEPT IN CANON AS HAVING HAPPENED..**

 **CHANGES I AM MAKING THOUGH:**

 **VIOLET DIED OFF THE GROUNDS WITH HER MOTHER VIVIAN AND BROTHER JEFFREY.**

 **BEN IS STILL ALIVE.**

 **ADDIE IS STILL ALIVE.**

 **MOIRA GAVE UP A SON NAMED JACQUES FOR ADOPTION SHORTLY BEFORE BEING HIRED BY THE LANGDON FAMILY AS A MAID. JACQUES WAS ADOPTED BY A FAMILY IN LOUISIANA. HE MET THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF ELSA MARS ( WHO ALSO HAD A CHILD TAKEN FROM HER IN GERMANY BEFORE SHE CAME TO THE US) AND THE TWO FELL IN LOVE DESPITE ELOISE BEING A CON WOMAN AND A SELF CENTERED PERSON… JACQUES MADE HER A BETTER PERSON, SO NO, SHE'S NOT A SAINT.. SHE'S VERY MUCH LIKE THE GRANDMOTHER SHE NEVER MET.**

 **ELOISE AND JACQUES HAVE KATHERINE.. THEY NAME HER AFTER JACQUES REAL MOTHER AND HIS ADOPTIVE MOTHER BECAUSE ELOISE WAS RAISED IN THE SYSTEM AND HAD NO FAMILY.**

 **IT'S HINTED THAT MOIRA MIGHT HAVE BEEN A WITCH IN MY STORY.. I CHOSE TO DO THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO TIE IN COVEN IN THAT (ROBICHAUX ACADEMY) IS WHERE KATE ATTENDED SCHOOL PREVIOUSLY.. SO THE OOC CHANGE IM MAKING IS THAT MOIRA IS/WAS A WITCH.. IT'S PART OF HOW SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE DOES WITH HER APPEARANCE… KATE'S ABILITIES ARE MOSTLY OF THE MENTAL NATURE, THOUGH SHE IS QUITE GOOD AT READING PEOPLE, THAT WAS MOSTLY TAUGHT TO HER BY HER MOTHER, WHO PICKED UP DOING CONS AGAIN AFTER JACQUES DIED AND LEFT THEM BROKE AND IN DEBT. ALSO... MYRTLE SNOW IS THE SISTER OF MOIRA O'HARA, BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT? MYRTLE IS OLDER, SHE WAS GIVEN UP FOR ADOPTION BY MOIRA'S MOTHER BECAUSE AT THE TIME, MOLLY O'HARA COULD NOT AFFORD A CHILD AND SHE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A MARRIED MAN AND BACK THEN IT WAS A LITTLE MORE TABOO THAN NOW.**

 **KATE SORT OF PLAYS WITH THE DARK BUT SHE'S PRIMARLY A WHITE MAGIC PERSON… LIKE THE DARK SIDE OF MAGIC FASCINATES HER AND SCARES HER, BUT SHE WILL DABBLE ON OCCASION.**

 **ANY QUESTIONS, GUYS AND DOLLS? IF YOU HAVE THEM, SEND THEM TO MY PRIVATE MESSAGES AND I WILL GLADLY ATTEMPT ANSWERING THEM. THIS IS ME, TYING ALL THE SEASONS TOGETHER … WHILE INSERTING AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER INTO ONE OF MY FAVORITE FANDOMS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nirvana was a good band, but that didn't mean Kate wanted to hear it at all hours of the damned night… Like 1 am, just as she was really starting to finally drift off to sleep. Her grandmother's ghost had come and gone after a fairly long talk about her first day at Westfield High, and her mother was gone out to a bar with some woman she met at a casting call, no telling when or if she'd be back tonight, but… It was still significantly harder for Kate to get to sleep in a new place, especially when the place is packed to the brim with 'otherworldly' occupants… some of them which terrified the hell out of the 17 year old girl.

"God damn it, Tate." Kate fumed as she sat up, pulling the sheet tightly around her, eyes darting around the semi darkened room as she reached over and unplugged the stereo that sat on top of her nightstand. "Good luck getting your shit to wake me up now you son of a bitch. Get this through your skull, Tate.. You do not scare me, okay? You annoy the hell out of me, but how the fuck am I expected to be afraid of something I can't see? Get some new tricks, kid." Kate mumbled quietly as she lie back down, took a few deep breaths and slid her bare leg out from beneath the cover.

It was hot enough that she was sleeping semi nude. It probably wasn't a wise idea given the state of the house and how some of it's occupants could just come and go through walls as they damn well desired, but… Kate had been dealing with her abilities for almost her whole life now, and she'd had plenty of time to pick up a few really useful tips to keep the entities from just barging in on her and demanding something, - _whether it be a listening ear, or Kate to help them rest or something else even_ …

She'd just closed her eyes and gotten started drifting back off when she felt cold and rough hands sliding up her bare leg as a voice - a seductively deep male one at that, whispered into her ear quietly, "Kid, huh?" and she felt rough lips graze her shoulderblade as the bed dipped down.

"Now you let me see you? You're the biggest fucking asshole I swear to God…" Kate grumbled in a slightly whiny tone of voice that trembled with just a hint of fear and bracing herself, she rolled so that she lie on her back, covers tightly tucked around her, both arms at her sides holding said covers in place as she turned her head to the side.

Seeing him laying there, raised and propped on his elbow, the golden brown eyes and the light brown shaggy curls… The way his lips formed this almost perfect and seductive arch… He was everything her wildest dreams conjured up back in Louisiana. She gasped as her eyes popped open wider.

Okay, hallucinations while wide awake hadn't ever happened before.. And she knew she hadn't been asleep and dreaming, it felt… Real. And she distinctly remembered having to unplug the stereo.. The first thing she did was roll over. Sure enough, the stereo was unplugged.

"What the fucking hell?"

"I can be pretty powerful when I wanna be, Kitten." he spoke up from the red velvet upholstered vintage wingback chair sitting beside her vanity. Tate's eyes roamed over long and creamy pale legs and then up, over a small but kind of decent ass and then up… His eyes meeting her hazel ones as a tendril of naturally curly auburn hair fell into her eyes. He leaned forward, smoothed the hair back behind her ear as he nodded to the way she lie in the bed.

"Sleeping naked, hmm? If you can see us, Kitten.. What in the hell makes you think that's even a remotely good idea?" Tate asked, a humorless look on his face as jealousy he did his best to suppress came rushing to the surface.

"Fuck you. It's hot and I'm not going to be uncomfortable just because a few undead people happen to be sharing the place. It's not like any of the ones who would try something can actually do something." Kate snapped, sitting up, bright red silk sheet wrapped around her panty clad body as she glared at him.

"You're kinda sexy when you're angry."

"You're kind of an asshole all the time."

"But you're the one who dreamed about me before you ever came here, Kitten."

Kate's mouth flopped open and closed and for a few seconds, she stammered while burning red all over. When he said the words, she knew that he knew everything about her… And she knew that he'd also been snooping around in her things, probably for the entire 3 weeks they'd lived in this portal of hell.

"Yeah.. I read it. You're interested in some really, really dark shit.." Tate moved so that he was sitting on the very edge of her bed again, leaning in as close as he dared to her, his fingertip trailing over her lip, down her neck and then down her chest, stopping where the red silk sheet was being held in place. "Do you wanna know how I kiss? Because you got it all wrong in your little journal.."

Tate was at this point being an asshole, trying to illicit the fear response in her so she'd scream and wake up that drunk bitch of a mother of hers and then they'd leave this god damn house before something happened to hurt them both too… - _like with Violet_ , his mind taunted him… _It still burns you up that you couldn't stop Violet or her mother's death.. That you couldn't do something to stop those two babies from being bought into creation… because you know what you did was the worst thing you could've done and now… one of 'em is alive… waiting to completely fuck up the whole of mankind..._ _And all because you thought with your cock **one time** , Tate._

Kate picked up on the strong feeling that he was trying to scare her, to make her scream out for a mother who gave zero fucks about anyone other than her own good time lately, so her mother would be alerted to the fact that this house was a portal to hell and maybe, just maybe, they'd make it out of here alive.

His thoughts were frantic and confusing and it gave her a headache just trying to pick up on them so she stopped trying. Leaning in, she bit her lower lip as she muttered quietly, "You're only doing this to scare me. You don't really want to kiss me."

Tate grumbled internally, did none of his tactics work anymore? Or was it just because he was dealing with someone who'd been taught to harness her so called abilities so well that it was going to take literally over the top shit to throw her for a loop and get her the hell out of this house?

And preferably, as far away from the fucking Antichrist across the street as possible?

He sensed it would take her seeing just how very 'real' he could be for a ghost, just to scare her a little. He quickly leaned in, gripping her hips and pulling her so that she sat in his lap, straddlling it. His hands roamed slowly over silk sheet covered curves and they stopped and tangled in red curly hair, tugging as his mouth conquered her mouth and he bit down on her lower lip roughly.

Kate clearly meant to jump up, to run, to scream but… she started out in this forceful kiss trying to shove him away, but by the time his hands were groping her chest and then wandering down, resting on her hips before moving lower, giving her ass a squeeze as he lie back and she wound up sitting on top of him, she was panicking internally because instead of getting the hell out of her room -and this portal to hell she called home, she was kissing back, breathing heavily, feeling her nipples harden and her stomach fluttery as the insides of her thighs got slippery. It was like something was taking control of her… Because she definitely did not want to kiss him the way she was kissing him right then, her lips leaving his lips, going down his neck, her teeth sinking in, leaving a bite mark on his flesh that was big enough to be seen from at least across the room and already starting to purple… She didn't want to rub against the bulge in the jeans he wore the way she was either.. **She was not about to have sex with a ghost**.. But at the same time, she **couldn't** control her own body or her own mind at the present time and that was making her heart pound, her hands shake, her stomach churn… What the fuck was going on? How was this happening? What was happening?

"Are you a cherry, Kitten?" Tate muttered against her lips as he tried to keep himself from getting all worked up as she rubbed against him, breathing heavily, these little moans and purs leaving her lips. He was shocked really, because she wasn't shoving off of him and running like hell for the nearest exit. "Because I can smell you, kitten and you have got to be soaked right now. Virgins always get so wet… They're warm… tight… They feel so fucking good…." his hands gripped her ass hard enough to leave handprints as he squeezed this time and ground her against him.

Kate snapped out of whatever weird trance she'd been in before and her hand met with his face… and it wasn't some little dainty slap either, it was the forceful slap of a very angry teenage girl, it almost turned his head completely to the left and panting, breathing heavily, her hair a mess and the sheet slipping, she snarled at Tate angrily, "Get the fuck out of my room now. I don't know what the fuck that was or how you made me do that, Tate.. But get the fuck out of here… Or I'll get out my little book and you'll spend the rest of eternity with a few appendages missing."

When he stood there, confused and gaping, she picked up a stiletto from her floor and threw it with so much force it hit the mirror on the back of her bathroom door and shattered it. "GET OUT NOW!"

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **If you came to read about a !sweet or a !redeemed Tate, sorry.. I'm trying to write him mostly IC up to a certain point.. he will change before the end of the story, he will be !sweet - to an extent, but for now, he's the same asshole that he was mostly in the series. I wanna make one thing clear... What takes place in this chapter is being caused by an outside force but... It's not Tate.. Or Kate... It's not a fluctuation of her powers, it's not some kind of mind control he's doing, but SOMEONE is doing it.**

 **Also, it might seem like Kate is this 'too good to be true' girl, but I assure you.. she is your typical 17 year old girl.. and she has very big flaws and those are going to start coming out soon.. One of her flaws is her stubbornness.. And her attitude, because as shown in this chapter, she's sort of cocky and overconfident about her ability to handle the 'gifts/abilities' that she possesses. . And this chapter, to some degree, was her mouth and flaws getting the best of her.**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying this and that it's not confusing or too dark or too damn weird to even fully comprehend.. I promise, everything that happens has a good reason and I'm going to do my best to explain things as I go, get to the point of everything and all the connections as quickly as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE I START:** I wanna thank my one reviewer, my 8 follows and the five who have favorited this and I wanna apologize for not being as good with the updates as I should have been this week. Sorry. I've found an online editor, though there may still be a few mistakes peppered throughout that it didn't catch. A little more about Kate and Eloise's past come out. Also, huge announcement.. I have decided that Eloise is going to be one of the villians of my story and that she will not be paired up with Ben. I have a different fate in mind for her - sort of.

I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry it's shorter than the others but I felt like the chapter ends where it needs to. I didn't want to pour too many details out too early in the story, especially considering that my outline for this changes at the drop of a dime and it'd be frustrating to have to recant something I've made canon to my au verse.. if that makes sense?

* * *

The house was always just a shade too dark for Eloise's taste. No amount of lights turned on seemed to help. Sleeping was not an easy task, but with at least a half of bottle of wine in her system, she decided to try it. "Three god damn weeks we've lived here.. Three god damn weeks of nothin. When Jacques died, I was supposed to be a free woman, moving to California, finally about to make my dreams all come true.. Here I am, queen of this pit of hell instead.. Casting calls aren't comin in and agents laugh when I ask 'em to represent me. Starting to think what I did that night was for nothing." Eloise muttered as she stumbled and gripped the wall so she didn't fall into the steamy and bubbly bath.

Moira heard what she said and she tried not to come out but the anger boiled up in the red haired woman fast as her stomach churned bitterly.. Had her son's wife killed him? The woman had thoughts of just shoving the other woman face first into the bath, instead.. She kept herself unseen. So far, she hadn't been seen by Eloise. She'd only revealed herself to Kate because Kate was the one she felt the strongest pull towards and if Eloise's words were anything to go by, Kate needed her most.

'If you kill the woman, Kate has no family living to take care of her.' was the only sombering thought that kept Moira from murdering Eloise on the spot. The door slamming downstairs was what drew Moira out of her train of thought and her eyes settled on the clock.. Eloise hadn't given Kate a curfew, the woman honestly acted as if she could care less what Kate did. Moira, however, had.. And a smile filled the woman's face as she saw that it was 10 pm on the nose.

She walked out of the bathroom and watched Kate downstairs obviously pacing in anger. After a second, she appeared at the foot of the stairs and asked, "Tonight didn't go well?"

"The prick put his hand up my shirt."

Moira's eyes widened and she asked calmly, "What do you mean, Katherine?" as she looked at her grand daughter in concern.

"He was trying to cop a feel. Then he made me walk home from the movie theater when I dumped my soda over his head. It's not a big deal.. I'm just pissed about having to walk home in the dark.. This place is fucking creepy at night.. The road leading into this neighborhood is.. Weird.. The guy from up the road, the shrink.. He bought me up to the door."

Moira smiled. At the heart of it all, even in the worst parts of him, Ben Harmon was a good man.. Too good for Eloise, she thought to herself as one of Eloise's many comments on the sex appeal of the man came back to mind.

"I thanked him." Kate blurted out after sensing that this was probably going to be the next question her grandmother asked. Moira nodded and then said in a quiet and apologetic tone, "I'm sorry that you had to walk back.. And that boy didn't seem like a good one. I knew when he blew the horn and didn't walk up to the door, Katherine, you shouldn't have gone."

Kate hugged her grandmother and said quietly, "If it weren't for you, grandma.. I'd probably have lost my mind a thousand times over already." as she stepped out of the hug and started up the stairs, blowing the woman a good night kiss before disappearing into her room.. And promptly swearing when she saw Tate sitting there, in the window sill like he'd been waiting on her.

"Who the fuck was that douchebag?"

"He was my date. Now he's just a jerk I won't ever look at again." Kate gave a glare as she shooed him out of the window sill and then said calmly, "Get out of here. Didn't my grandmother tell you to get out of my room and stay out? Do you really want me to hex you into the next century, Tate Langdon? Because you know I'm at least partially capable of it."

"Right.. And we both know, Kate, you're drawn to me.. You won't hex me because I interest you."

"You interest me almost as much as the dick pic my ex sent me interests me." Kate mused, pausing in the bathroom door as she looked back at Tate and then said calmly, "Just remember, Tate.. I'm not like previous tenants.. If I want you gone, idiot, you'll be gone. I know how to banish unwanted spirits.. And I'm imagining Fiona and Axeman back in Louisiana would get a fucking kick out of you. Especially Axeman. He's always wanted someone to play who's the better sadist with.."

Tate moved to stand in front of her, hand at her hip as he said calmly, "You think you're this brave bitch, Kitten.. But you're really not."

"I never said I was brave.. Just not about to fall for whatever fuckery you pulled on me the other night. Now get out before I scream and my grandmother or my mom come up and see you.. If my mom sees you, she'll probably lose her shit and personally.. I like it here."

"So you don't wanna go."

"Nope. Louisiana has too many bad memories, okay? And not just because my daddy was killed there." Kate said the words quietly, stomach churning at what she suspected her mother did to her father. If she could prove it, she'd find a way to get her mother thrown into prison..

So what she had no family left to raise her? She could stay here. She was more of an adult than her mother had ever been.

Her grandmother was here and they had a connection that Kate had been longing for since she was a small child and she figured out that her mother didn't really 'love' her, not like her father did..

Tate watched her disappearing into his bathroom. He digested her words and then made a retreat to the basement where it began to click into place for him, things that made Kate the way she was.. He shook his head and scowled at himself. It shouldn't matter.

He didn't want to give a damn.

He wanted to just go back to being numb and lacking the will or conscience to give a fuck about anyone or anything but Violet, she'd changed all that… Now Kate was going to finish him off.

The thought was not a comforting one.


End file.
